Men of Steel
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: First in a series of stories after "Superman: The Animated Series," when Lex Luthor unleashes a robotic Man of Steel after Superman to destroy his name and the man of steel himself.


Disclaimers:

1. I do not own "Superman: The Animated Series." It is property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics

2. I also do not own the comic book adaptation "Superman Adventures." It is also property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics as well as its creators.

The New Superman Adventures Episode 1:

"Men of Steel."

Plot:

Upset over the defeat of his LEX SKEL 5000 Battle Suit, Lex unleashes a robotic Man of Steel after Superman to destroy his name and the man of steel himself.

Cast:

Tim Daly as Clark Kent/Superman

Dana Delany as Lois Lane

Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor

David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen

Danny DeVito as Perry White

Lisa Edelstein as Mercy Graves

Lauren Tom as Angela Chen

Dorian Harewood as Ron Troupe

John De Lancie as Detective Donald "Don" Turpin

Joanna Cassidy as Maggie Sawyer

R. Lee Ermey as General Hardcastle

Shelley Fabares as Martha Kent

Mike Farrell as Jonathan Kent

Tom Kenny as Thornton

Peter Cullen as Narrator

Act 1

(The episode opens with a shot of the Superman Logo moving towards the screen as a narrator speaks)

NARRATOR: In the three years on the Planet's city desk, covering everything from gun running to garbage strikes, this reporter has never seen anything like it. His name was Clark Kent from a town called Smallville. Little did he realize the power that he would soon posess.

(As the Superman logo goes through the screen, the camera pans towards a green robot stomping on the top of a building. Standing in front of the robot is a man in a blue jumpsuit with an "S" on the center with red boots and a red cape. His name is SUPERMAN. He flies towards the robot as the camera zooms towards the pilot inside. Superman punches the robot and it falls off the building)

NARRATOR: Lex Luthor's highly touted Lexo-Skel 5000, hijacked earlier this week by an escaped criminal was reduced to a billion dollar pile of scrap iron by the mysterious alien known as….SUPERMAN!

(As the robot falls, SUPERMAN reaches in the cockpit and grabs the pilot out of the robot. He pulls the man towards his face and glares at him sternly)

SUPERMAN: Shall we go a few rounds without the robot?

PILOT (nervously): N-No.

SUPERMAN: Too Bad!

(SUPERMAN grabs the man and flies away as the camera moves down a woman, 28 years old, dressed in a purple jacket, white pleated skirt and purple high heels. Her name is LOIS LANE and she is at a phone booth talking to her boss PERRY WHITE and writing notes in a notebook)

LOIS LANE: Yes, Chief, I think stopping the presses would be a very good idea!

(As Lois continues to speak, the camera zooms towards a shot of THE DAILY PLANET as Lois is in a meeting with fellow reporters CLARK KENT, RON TROUPE and ANGELA CHEN. Her boss PERRY WHITE is presiding)

LOIS LANE: As for the so called 'Man of Steel," he and his present whereabouts' continue to remain a mystery."

PERRY WHITE: Nice work, Lois. But aren't you laying on the mystery angle a little thick, you might say?

LOIS LANE: Maybe, chief, that it is the cynic in me. But what do we really know about Superman, hmm?

PERRY WHITE: Apparently not much, Lane. We spent several good years trying to figure out who he is and where he came from. I suppose if he has his best interests at heart-

(Lois raises a gold pen and waves it so she could speak)

LOIS LANE: Well, he does seem to have everyone's best interests at heart, but as a reporter, I never take anyone at face value. Especially, if that someone can fly.

PERRY WHITE: Heh, I can't blame you there. What about you, Ron, Angela?

(The camera shifts over left to a man in his late 40's dressed in a gray jacket and a green turtleneck. His name is RON TROUPE)

RON TROUPE: I think if Superman had an ulterior motive, we would have seen it by now, Chief. He's only been in town a few years and has been saving lives ever since. (He take a sip of coffee and gives a questionable look) But, this guy is definitely for real.

(The camera shifts over right to a woman in her early 30's dressed a white blouse and green skirt. Her name is ANGELA CHEN)

ANGELA CHEN: You can say that again! Superman's the hottest story to hit Metropolis in years and he still is! (She picks up a pen and starts writing) I'm already running eyewitness accounts for "Metropolis Tonight."

(Just then, the door opens to reveal a young man in his early 20's dressed in a brown shirt with a green shirt underneath and gray jeans. His name is JIMMY OLSEN and he holds several photographs in his hand which he puts in Perry's face)

JIMMY OLSEN: Hey, chief! I got some great shots of him putting out that fire last night in Times Square! I also could let you have them in exchange for, I don't know, a job on the photo staff?

PERRY WHITE: Olsen, you never quit, don't you? (Looks at the photos and then looks back at Jimmy) Well, I have been considering you for a promotion, Olsen. How about you start for $50 dollars?

JIMMY OLSEN: You got yourself a deal, Chief.

(Clark Kent, dressed in a black shirt and blue necktie, leans over and tilts his glasses as to get a better look at the photos and Perry looks over towards him)

PERRY WHITE: Kent, what are your thoughts on our strange visitor?

CLARK KENT: Sorry, Perry, but I'm afraid I have not had any contact with Superman to form a professional opinion.

PERRY WHITE: Well, nevertheless, let's stay on this people. Our readers want information on Superman and they want it now. So get on it!

(At that moment, everyone gets up and leaves)

PERRY WHITE: You know, Olsen, these photos are not bad.

JIMMY OLSEN: Thanks, Chief! (Walks off)

PERRY WHITE: Don't call me, Chief!

(The scene then shifts to LEXCORP HEADQUARTERS as a man in a black business suit looks at SUPERMAN on a television screen. His name is LEX LUTHOR and standing next to him is a woman in a CHAFFEUR'S OUTFIT. Her name is MERCY GRAVES)

LEX LUTHOR: Information, Mercy! That will be our main weapon in this continuous battle against this…this… "Superman." How fortunate my people were able to salvage the memory unit from the Lexo-Skel's computerized brain. Now, I can study Superman in action and plan my strategy around his weaknesses.

MERCY GRAVES: But why attack at all, Lex? Do you think he is that dangerous?

LEX LUTHOR: Superman is an unknown threat, Mercy. You know very well, I distrust the unknown.

(The camera follows Luthor as he walks towards a window that oversees downtown New York City)

LEX LUTHOR: I trust what I can control, Mercy. Metropolis was nothing until I built it according to my vision. Now most of the people work for Lexcorp or one of our subsidiaries, and the city's few dissent such as S.T.A.R Labs and the Daily Planet are allowed to exist simply because they amuse me. (Sighs) All in all, it is a perfect picture of law and order. But Superman represents a threat to that order. He could confuse people, make uncertain of who really has their best interests at heart—an alien with superpowers or me, Lex Luthor, the true master of Metropolis.

(At that moment, two men in lab coats walk in and Mercy gives a look at Lex)

MERCY: Isn't it obvious, Lex? You have been after him for years and yet you have not eradicated this threat he continues to make?

LEX LUTHOR: That is true, Mercy. But, the people must be shown in no uncertain terms just how dangerous this alien can be.

(Luthor walks into a lab as a shot of tank containing a human body is shown. He approaches a scientist named THORNTON who is running the project)

LEX LUTHOR: Well, Thornton?

THORNTON: We have just completed the synthetic skin adhesion, Mr. Luthor. Your "Man of Steel" is ready for inspection.

(Luthor walks over to the tube and presses a button that causes the tank containing the body to open up with smoke and steam surrounding the body. The body then turns to normal skin color and goes over to pick up a large cement cube)

THORNTON: As you have instructed, Mr. Luthor, we have programmed the android to not only duplicate Superman's powers... (the android throws the cement cube in the air and flies over to punch it to pieces)…but to surpress them!

LEX LUTHOR: All of them? Flight? Speed? Invulnerability?

THORNTON: Yes, sir. Even an advanced laser system to simulate Superman's heat vision.

LEX LUTHOR (grins evilly): Excellent. With the latest advance in Lexcorp technology at my disposal, I will show Superman at last, who is supreme in Metropolis. But first, I will give it a test run. Send him to the Kazinian Embassy.

(Mercy walks in and approaches Luthor)

MERCY GRAVES: Why do want it to go there?

LEX LUTHOR: Have you forgotten mercy that they refuse to pay me the billion dollars for my LEXO-SKEL 5000?

MERCY GRAVES: So you are sending your own Superman to settle this matter?

LEX LUTHOR (smiling evilly): Exactly.

(Luthor gives an evil look as the android flies off into the distance. At that moment, the scene fades to black. End Act One)

Act 2

(The scene opens to a shot of a scrapbook with the articles "SUPERMAN SPEAKS," "FLYING MAN SAVES JET," and "SUPERMAN FOILS TERRORIST" posted in as an older man's voice is heard)

MAN: Looks like you have made quite a name for yourself over the past few year, son.

(The camera shifts to CLARK KENT and his parents JONATHAN and MARTHA KENT in the kitchen of their Smallville home)

CLARK KENT: And what a name…"Superman?" I don't know if I'll ever be able to say it without laughing.

MARTHA KENT: I like it. Oh, it might be a little grand, but I think it gives folks something to believe in.

(Clark shrugs his shoulders and lifts up his yellow tabby cat, Tibbs)

CLARK KENT: If you say so, Ma. I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations.

MARTHA KENT: Now, Clark, please don't go worrying on how to please everybody.

JONATHAN KENT: Your ma's right, Clark. That's a job not even Superman can handle. Just do the best you can, son. I don't think anyone expects more of you than that.

CLARK KENT: Thanks, Pa.

(The scene shifts to the next day as SUPERMAN is flying towards the DAILY PLANET and into a dark room where he changes back into CLARK KENT. He steps out of the room in a blue business suit just as LOIS LANE walks in camera left)

LOIS LANE: Kent, there you are. Have you been on another planet or something?

CLARK KENT: I came in late. (Looks down at the white high heels Lois is wearing) I like you new high heels, Lois.

LOIS LANE: No time for that, Smallville. We just got a call that Superman is attacking the Kazinian Embassy!

CLARK KENT (surprised and shocked): What?

(The scene shifts to the KAZINIAN EMBASSY where the android Superman is firing lasers from his eyes down at the building. The camera pans down to a shot of a woman dressed in a brown trench coat with a black shirt underneath. Her name is INSPECTOR MAGGIE SAWYER and next to her is DETECTIVE DON TURPIN, identical twin brother of the late DAN TURPIN. MAGGIE has a red bullhorn to her face)

MAGGIE SAWYER: Attention! This is the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit! All other unauthorized personnel, please clear the area at once!

DON TURPIN: What the lady is trying to say is scram! Get out of here, all of you!

MAGGIE SAWYER (puts the bullhorn down): It does not look good, Don! Despite our fire power, we are not equipped to deal with a rogue, godlike alien. I wish your brother was still here!

DON TURPIN: Trust me, Maggie, if anybody is going to be leaving in a body bag, my money's on the monkey in a cape. If my brother were alive, he would say the same thing!

(Suddenly, the camera shifts to a shot of the android Superman flying at full speed towards them)

OFFICER: He's coming back! Take Cover!

(The android Superman crashes into an armored police van, destroying it and tearing it to pieces. It then flies up as Maggie rises to her feet and points at it)

MAGGIE SAWYER: Bring him down any way you can!

DON TURPIN: Hit him hard boys!

(A squadron of SWAT agents open fire on the android as it continues to fly fast. The scene then shifts to LEX LUTHOR's office where he is speaking to GENERAL HARDCASTLE)

GENERAL HARDCASTLE: Luthor, our regent has sworn retaliation against Superman and the degenerate nation which gives him shelter! If we had only finished him when we got the chance!

LEX LUTHOR: There you have it, General Hardcastle. This country stands poised on the brink of war thanks to the alien. I am sure you will agree such a dangerous and unpredictable alien must be kept under complete government control.

GENERAL HARDCASTLE: Mr. Luthor, it's no longer an issue of control, here! What we need is a full military task force that can exterminate this maniac! I am now going to finish what I started a long time ago!

LEX LUTHOR (stands up and smiles): General, you took the words right out of my mouth.

(The scene then shifts back to the shot of a FORD TAURUS pulling up to the scene. Emerging out of the car is LOIS LANE and CLARK KENT as they run to the scene. LOIS is carrying a brown briefcase as the approach the barricade but they are stopped by TURPIN)

LOIS LANE: Come on, Turpin! I got to get by!

DON TURPIN: Lane, now's not the time for you and your friend to report here! As my brother would say, "Scram, Lane, this is a police matter!"

LOIS LANE: Don, I will make sure you get a special mention in my upcoming article! How does "The brother of a great detective is really a jerk" sound to you?

DON TURPIN: Don't play tough with me, Missy!

(As they argue, CLARK KENT runs off behind a building and then emerges as SUPERMAN flying off onto a building as the android prepares to attack. The next shot has LEX LUTHOR staring evilly on a screen as the android's target screen is shown targeting Superman)

LEX LUTHOR: It is finally time to finish what I started a long time ago! (LUTHOR smiles evilly as the target continues to show as the scene fades to black. End Act two)

Act Three

(The scene opens with a shot of the android Superman about to fire his laser eyes at the real Superman who has his back to the android. Down below, LOIS LANE is still arguing with DON TURPIN when she sees the android about to fire the laser eyes)

LOIS LANE (gasping): Superman, look out behind you!

(The android fires the laser eyes, hitting Superman in the back. The blast sends him onto the pavement face down as the android flies right towards him. The android raises its arms and begins to thump Superman on the head. As the android continues to thump Superman, LEX LUTHOR's voice is heard through the android)

LEX LUTHOR: It seems you have met your match, Superman.

SUPERMAN: Luthor!

(Superman gets up and punches the android in the chest, but the punch has no effect on it. The android then grabs Superman by the chest and lifts him into the air)

LEX LUTHOR: Thanks to the memory unit I placed in my LEXO SKEL 5000, I was able to get an accurate gauge of your strengths and weaknesses. I will now finally finish you off once and for all.

(The android throws Superman and sends him crashing into a wall)

LEX LUTHOR: I programmed my man of steel to not only duplicate your powers, but double them. In other words, you are up against an enemy you cannot defeat. (Superman gets up and tries to punch the android in the face but to no avail)

LEX LUTHOR: He is superior in speed, strength and invulnerability. (As the android continues to attack SUPERMAN, the camera pans to LEXCORP where LEX LUTHOR is watching from a large television screen in his office)

LEX LUTHOR: My Superman also includes a few options not found within you, such as reinforced restraining clamps. (At this point the android grabs Superman's wrists and clamps down hard on them, causing Superman to be in extreme pain. The android then fires a sonic blast from its mouth)

LEX LUTHOR: My Superman also has a high frequency sonic charge, designed to blister your super hearing and destroy what even remains of your resistance.

(The android grabs SUPERMAN and flies down towards LOIS LANE, MAGGIE SAWYER and DON TURPIN who duck at the sight of them coming down)

MAGGIE SAWYER: Everybody Down!

(They duck down and get back up as the android and Superman go back in the air. The SWAT raises their guns to fire, but are stopped by MAGGIE SAWYER)

MAGGIE SAWYER: Hold your fire! He's already out of range!

LOIS LANE: Was that…Superman?

DON TURPIN: Try Supermen! Call me crazy, Lane, but I swear there were at least two of them. Hey, where are you going?

(DON TURPIN turns to see LOIS LANE running back to her car. He runs over and tries to stop her)

DON TURPIN: I think it is best you let them handle this, Lane.

LOIS LANE (putting her seatbelt): Now, who's stopping whom, Turpin?

(Lois backs out and races off into the distance. Meanwhile, the android continues to pull Superman by the wrists)

SUPERMAN: Let me go!

LEX LUTHOR: Ah, good. You're still conscious. Let's just test the limits of your powers. (The android flies towards a green car that is right below them destroying it on impact and causing it to explode. However, the driver is shown coming out dazed but injured)

LEX LUTHOR: Still breathing, alien? Your stamina is nothing if not impressive.

SUPERMAN: Here's something you always liked, Luthor!

(Superman fires his heat vision at the android and the android counters back)

LEX LUTHOR: Nice try, alien. But you see, I have accounted for that too, and while you may be powerful, I'm reasonably sure you can't survive underwater.

(The android and Superman fall into the waters of the Metropolis harbor below as LOIS LANE drives up and races over to the edge with a look of horror on her face)

LOIS LANE: Superman, no!

(The camera pans over LEXCORP as LEX LUTHOR grins evilly at the sight of Superman's "demise")

LEX LUTHOR: Farewell, alien. Now would be a good time to make Hardcastle an offer on my latest line of defense androids. After all, you never know when a hostile alien might turn up.

(As LEX LUTHOR walks away, the screen shows SUPERMAN attempting to break free from the android as MERCY GRAVES turns away from the screen to look at her boss)

MERCY GRAVES: Lex, look! He's free!

(The camera shows SUPERMAN breaking free of the android's grasp and thus punching it in the chest destroying it)

LEX LUTHOR: IMPOSSIBLE! How could he do that?

(SUPERMAN flies out of the harbor with the destroyed android in tow as LOIS LANE looks on with relief)

LOIS LANE: Well done, Superman.

(The scene shifts to LEX LUTHOR on the phone in anger)

LEX LUTHOR (angrily): Get a security team up here, now! I want this alien exterminated!

(MERCY GRAVES looks to the window and sees Superman with the android flying towards them)

MERCY GRAVES: LEX, TAKE COVER!

(Superman flies through the window, destroying it as MERCY pushes LUTHOR to the ground to avoid the shrapnel from the destroyed window. They get up to find SUPERMAN standing in front of them with the destroyed android)

SUPERMAN: Trying to make a clone of me, Luthor? I could hand this over to the police along with a formal complaint. Knowing you, I am sure you would get the case thrown out. Still, the bad press would be tough for someone like you, Luthor!

LEX LUTHOR: You can't threaten me!

SUPERMAN: Oh, really?

(SUPERMAN breaks free of the remaining clasp and crunches what is left of the android to pieces)

LUTHOR: What makes you think you still have the upper hand after all these years? One day, Superman, I will finish what I started with you and Supergirl.

SUPERMAN: I would love to see you try, Luthor. Unfortunately for you, it will be all the more difficult. (stares at LUTHOR in the face) You will never defeat me, Luthor! NEVER!

(Superman then flies off into the distance as LUTHOR watches with his hands clenched together as the screen fades to black and the episode ends)


End file.
